


First Impressions

by therealfroggy



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy first met Decker, she hated the sight of him.</p><p>Written for a Minor Characters challenge. I had such fun playing with these two! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

The first time Amy encounters Colonel Decker, she understands him to be a ruthless man. He's fully prepared to shoot the warehouse to pieces, with her and Daniel Running Bear inside it, if it means capturing the A-Team. At first she thinks Decker is cruel; do innocent lives mean so little to him? But then, after she remembers that the team has been an embarrassment to the Army for at least a decade, and that Decker probably thinks they actually did commit every crime they are accused of, she begins to see things in a different light. Decker has a job to do, and he believes this job is the right thing to do.

Not that that stops her from wishing he'd just go away and leave them be. The team's job would be so much easier without him around.

Amy also finds Decker oddly fair at times. If he comes across assorted bad guys and villains, trussed up and left for the authorities like so many Christmas turkeys, Decker usually arrests them, even if that isn't part of his job description. Amy thinks he may be a bit of a crusader, in his own way; the man is obsessed with putting offenders behind bars. Which comes in handy every now and then, she must admit. It would make things kind of difficult if _she_ had to turn in every bad guy the team ever defeated; police officials tend to get suspicious if a woman journalist skips into the station in her work clothes and claims she's made a citizen's arrest of a two hundred-pound gangster.

No, Amy Allen is more than content to let Colonel Decker take out the trash after the A-Team has finished up yet another job. If only he wouldn't get so close to taking out the team while doing it. She really likes this part-time team membership thing she's got going.

After a while, it occurs to her that Decker is rather intelligent. Everybody else has pompously underestimated the team every time they were being chased; the cocksure “We've got them now”s and “They'll never get away with this”s are getting old by the time Colonel Decker shows up. He knows that his enemy, Hannibal Smith and the team, are a handful; that's why the military has called Decker in in the first place. Decker knows that Hannibal is clever and bold to the point of idiocy sometimes, and he doesn't take anything for granted until they've actually cuffed and locked the team in a small room. Which happens on occasion.

Amy figures Decker can be excused for taking his victory for granted at that point. He really can't be expected to know that the team will always break out of whatever stronghold he's got them captured in.

The last time Amy meets Decker, she realizes that he is, more than anything else, a lonely man. She is in Singapore, working on an article of the strong economy and the extreme poverty in certain areas of East Asia, and she finds herself in a bar in one of the better districts, a bar frequented by American tourists and business people. She also finds Decker.

He is in civilian clothing, which shocks her at first. His sharp face and ice blue eyes seem so out of place when accompanied by a suit. His hair is turning pale at the temples, but otherwise he is just as she remembers him. But that doesn't help her explain to herself why she approaches him. She really shouldn't.

“Colonel,” she says, gesturing to the bartender for a drink. “It is Colonel Decker, isn't it?”

Decker doesn't look surprised to see her at all. “Amy Allen, well, well. Have the people of Singapore finally resorted to Smith's services as well? I didn't think the country was in such a bad shape.”

Amy doesn't dignify that with a response. “I heard you were stationed in -”

“I'm not stationed anywhere,” Decker growls, taking another sip of his – oh, how typical – whisky. “I am the Army's _liaison_ with the Singapore government. One of their liaisons, anyway. Your dear Colonel Smith ensured that no general would touch me with a ten-foot pole, so here I am. Liaising. When will Smith and his puppets stampede in and break every last bit of furniture in here?”

“I don't know, I haven't talked to them in a few years,” Amy says nonchalantly, trying not to let Decker hear how much she regrets the fact. She would at least think Murdock would write. Or something. “I'm here for the newspaper.”

“Well, lucky you,” Decker says flatly, then turns back to his drink.

Amy persists. She talks at him until he starts talking back. She's alone in a strange country and so is he; she doesn't particularly care that he tried to arrest her friends on several occasions. And over the years she has learnt he is fair, intelligent, righteous and a little ruthless. She suddenly understands why he is sitting there alone, rather than with friends or a woman.

And perhaps they're not so dissimilar after all. She is alone, too.

After his third whisky – she walked in on him in the middle of his second – he starts paying for her drinks. After her third drink Amy realizes she's had enough, but she lets him buy her one more before asking him if he'd like to share a taxi. After two blocks in that rickety little rickshaw he's got a hand on her thigh and she's trying to remember the last time she brought a man back to her place.

She can't remember, which makes it surprisingly easy to simply nod towards her hotel when they stop outside it and wait for him to follow her in. It's even easier to bring him up to her room and unbutton her shirt right inside the door, staring at him in challenge as she does so. And when he follows suit and begins undressing her himself, Amy can't really remember a time when she didn't like Decker. He really is a man after her own heart.

And it's perfectly clear that Decker likes her, too. His hands are quick, eager, as he undoes her bra and pushes her skirt down over her hips. She pushes the jacket from his shoulders, he rolls her stockings down. Very egalitarian. She pretends like she doesn't hear the thunk of his army-issue gun as it hits the carpeted floor, still capped in its holster. He pretends not to notice the little can of pepper spray that tumbles out next to her almost cute little handgun when she drops her purse. They both ignore that kisses are personal as their lips press together.

Amy would never have thought that Decker was at all attentive in the bedroom. And perhaps he isn't, not exactly, but he goes through the motions. Almost politely so. He kisses her, he palms her breasts gently, he slides his hand up her thigh until he can touch her just where she needs him to. When she's hot and panting, bucking her hips against his hand in search of orgasm, he spreads her legs wide and rolls on top of her.

It isn't Decker who presses into her, it's just a man. It's another warm, needy human being who breathes in the scent of her skin and tangles a hand in her fashionably permed hair. She slides her hands up the back of a man, a man just like any other. Intelligent, devoted to his work, but lonely. Until they're both panting and coming and tightening their grip on each other until it's over. Until they both sink down together and eventually fall asleep. Perhaps still lonely, but at least not alone.

She leaves before he wakes up. Her flight leaves for Beijing later that day. But the last time Amy saw Colonel Decker, he was sleeping and looking so peaceful that she couldn't even bear to remind him that this was her room and he was the one who was supposed to leave. So she left him with a whispered goodbye and a smile.

Colonel Decker really was ruthless, smart and lonely, even when you got to know him. But it grew on you.


End file.
